


Attractio

by LovelyCrepe



Series: Made in Earth [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Challenges, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyCrepe/pseuds/LovelyCrepe
Summary: Prompt 1: Vampire AU.How the hell is that always he ended like this? How is it possible that he always wakes up in the morning, with a feeling of emptiness, tired and without any memories about the last night? And more importantly, why does he still want more of this?





	Attractio

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first fic in english and feel so excited about it!! Please excuse me for some grammar mistakes.
> 
> This first drabble was a challenge from a FB group. It has to be a Vampire AU and it has to include one sentence, which I think here it doesn't (It was in another language the original fic)

How the hell is that always he ended like this? How is that he always wakes up in the morning, with a feeling of emptiness, tired and without any memories about the last night? And more importantly, why does he still want more of this?

The only memory that always persists is the first part of this routine: Some party with some friends. He remembers that the first time he came to the place, it was because they obligated him. However, the next time he appeared, felt some eager to find him again. That’s why, before their encounter, he keeps a look of disgust, the kind of look which states that he doesn't want anybody near. Sometimes, he has a glass of alcohol, most of the time vodka, but in their lasts confrontations, he avoids everything that it might affect his memories.

And finally, after a hellish hour after coming up, he appears: The first thing that got his attention was the fact that he was ridiculously dressed, What kind of freak guy is wearing an 80’s style in the twenty-first century? Also, what the heck about that awful hairstyle? This whole package shows the kind of weird guy that he doesn’t want near to him because they only mean trouble. Despite, it wasn’t the reason why he got all of his attention. There was an odd and peculiar force around this person that attract him and make him want to stay close from the freak without thinking about the consequences of his decision. Furthermore, the stranger kept an eye on him all night and every time their gazes met the attraction increase.

And the most astonishing part is the fact that the effect is the same although the days have passed. Even he knows that maybe is a strange feeling and he should avoid him but he couldn’t care less.

The first time they met, they talked a little bit about everything but he couldn’t remember everything about that time. Recently, he thought that maybe in one of these sentences there was a hint and he could possibly found out the truth earlier and made him feel frustrated.

However, nowadays he doesn't try to get more information. They just change some stares and then they meet in some room where they can have some privacy, most of the times it's the bathroom on the second floor. And suddenly, the kisses start, caresses nothing timid or discreet, and some panting sounds which are mixed with the music that was still heard in the distance, almost like a soundtrack of the moment.

“Could you not delete my memories this time?” he said with a demanding and obviously full of lust voice.

His comment stopped the other guy, who stiffed just a few inches of his chest when he just had unbuttoned his shirt and was about to start kissing all the skin available.

He took that as an invitation to explain himself so he continues.

"Some nights ago you weren't so clean with your marks." he pointed his neck. "The marks were still visible. And that kind of scar is obviously not something that a normal human would do."

"I guess you discovered everything. I knew you are smart but I didn't know that you are also very perceptive. Although I thought you didn't believe in those kinds of horror stories." He replied sarcastically and moved his mouth where there were a couple of slight scars, which he licked and a couple of seconds later they disappeared. "Done. Like nothing had happened."

"I do not believe in them, but I must accept that this is awesome. But you do not shine like the Cullen guy, which is a pity. I thought your people were going to be that great."

A loud laugh came from the contrary for that comment, making him feel a slight shiver in his body due to the breath against his skin.

"I'm sorry I did not fit your expectations. I'm not a fucking shiny fairy."

"Well, If you want to repay me, you could not delete my memories. I hate the feeling that I was so fucked up with the alcohol that I can't remember what happened last night."

Instead of an answer, he resumed his actions, kissing and caressing all the skin that he could, causing him to sigh and then moan. He was about to stop it, but again that current which attracted him appeared, dropping his already weak resistance for that creature. He was sure that this was his work and his powers, but he could not care less. He just desires to be in his arms and everything about him.

Probably tomorrow would come and he would have some mentals lapses and the frustration of not knowing what happened the other night. Nevertheless, if he assured himself that he would have more nights like this, he would continue to see him. He was willing to continue delivering his blood and memories. All this was completely worth it for those little moments and blurred moments with him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm searching for a beta in english. If someone could help me, I'll appreciate for life c: c:
> 
> There is a subtle detail about this fic: I didn't indicated who is who in this part but I think that you'll find out.


End file.
